The Moon Is Your Teacher
by TheNightGirl
Summary: A new class has come to Hogwarts. Its name? Knowledge&Defense Against Mythical Creatures. The person teaching it, yeah she's definitely not human. The war is stirring and this woman has come to help. Takes place in Harry's 5th year. **ON HIATUS**
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is the prologue to my new Harry Potter SYOC. All the info will be at the bottom of the page.**

Dumbledore silently looked over the small yet muscular girl in front of him. As if knowing he was watching her, her head snapped back towards him and her sea blue eyes darted over his face like she was trying to read his mind.

"So? What do you say?" she asked impatiently. This girl was never known for her patience.

He sighed and walked over to his desk, slowly stroking his beard.

"Very well Miss Arcuri. You shall be the teacher of KDAMC."

She looked at him questioningly. "KDAMC?"

"Yes. Knowledge&Defense against Mythical Creatures"

She smiled and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Do the students know about this new course?"

He shook his head. "No they do not. I will be announcing it after the Sorting ceremony."

"Very well. Thank you Albus." She said before slowly walking towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Arcuri?" he called out as she was going for the door knob.

"Yes?"

"Try to keep what you are a secret for the time being. We don't want parents to not send their children to Hogwarts because the new KDAMC teacher isn't completely human."

She smirked and walked out the door.

**There you go! That is the prologue for the story. Here is the plot. (P.S: The story takes place in Harry's 5****th**** year.) **

"_**A new class has come to Hogwarts. Its name? Knowledge&Defense Against Mythical Creatures. The person teaching it, yeah she's definitely not human. The war is stirring and this woman has come to help. Submit your OC's and see them go through Hogwarts with this mysterious new teacher."**_

**So yeah there it is! I'd like to thank my friend SlyFox17 for allowing me to use the name of her OC Ms. Arcuri. Now the OC's I will need are:**

**2 students from Gryffindor**

**2 students from Ravenclaw**

**2 students from Hufflepuff **

**2 students from Slytherin**

**At least 2 of the 8 students will have to be boys! To submit your Application I would like for you to PM me! If you are a guest and want to submit an OC please make sure to leave a name/identification somewhere in the review.**

Form:

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Blood status:**

**Birth date:**

**House:**

**Year:**

**Physical appearance:**

**-Personality-**

**Personality:**

**Skills:**

**Traits:**

**Flaws:**

**Hobbies:**

**Family:**

**History: **

**Friends at school: **

**Thoughts on the Dark side/Death Eaters:**

**Thoughts on KDAMC?:**

**What do they think Miss Arcuri is? (Optional but preferred if it is filled out.)**

**-School Information-**

**Elective subjects (at least two from: Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, 3rd Year up):**

**Prefect (Yes/No):**

**Head Boy/Girl (Yes/No):**

**Best classes:**

**Worst classes:**

**Job they'd like to have after they graduate? :**

**Pet:**

**Patronus:**

**Boggart:**

**Anything I've missed? :**


	2. Character List

**Hello everyone! I have the character list right under here! I've started writing the second chapter so if you're really lucky it will be out later on tonight.**

**Gryffindor:**

**1. Rilana Mercer **

**2. Blair Nash**

**Slytherin:**

**1. Jordan Cross**

**2. Johnson 'John' Robert Willis **

**Hufflepuff:**

**1. Tasha Marino**

**2. Natalie Celeste Samson**

**Ravenclaw:**

**1. Kaera Williams**

**2. Erin Makenzie**

**That's it for the people who are accepted! I am very sorry if your character was not chosen, they were all wonderful OC's it was so hard for me to choose. I might re- open the OC submitting and allow a few more people in but not until later on in the story.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the official first chapter! Yes I know it is kind of short so I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Remember not everyone's OC will be featured in this chapter. Now onto the story!**

**T**he students had boarded the train and were all settled into their cabins with their friends. Many of the older children were looking at their schedules with confusion.

"KDAMC? What's that supposed to be?" Rilana said loudly, her grey blue eyes scanning her schedule.

"I don't know but it's supposedly a new course with this _R. Arcuri _teaching it." Natalie said while weaving her reddish brown hair into a braid.

"Do you think it's a girl teaching it?" Rilana asked curiously.

"Rilana, if you don't know then I probably don't know ok?" Natalie answered, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. I guess we'll find out soon though we're almost at the school!" Rilana said excitedly jumping out of her seat and pressing her face against the window.

The Sorting Ceremony was finished and all the new first years sat at their tables. Soon Dumbledore took to the stand and began to speak.

**(A/N: I'm not going to use the exact welcoming/speech he used in the movies) **"Welcome students! I would like to announce the return of Professor Slughorn, who will be taking his spot as the Potions Master once more." He gestures to Professor Snape. "Professor Snape will be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts"

A wave of hushed whispers broke out.

"_What?_ _Professor Snape as the DADA teacher!"_

"_I want to know who this R. Arcuri is."_

"_Look there's an empty spot next to Dumbledore's chair; the new teacher must not be here yet."_

"Hush" he holds his hand up and continues. "As you all know a new class has been added to your curriculum. It is referred as KDAMC on your schedules. It stands for Knowledge&Defense against Mythical Creatures" He continues, eyes scanning the room and finally resting on the closed door to the Great Hall.

"Now, can we please have a nice welcome for Miss Rosalia Arcuri, the Professor of KDAMC!"

The two large dark brown doors opened and Rosalia walked into the hall, dark brown hair bouncing slightly and her blue eyes scanning the room. She smiled slightly at the students as she reached the table and sat down in the empty seat.

"Thank you all for your patience. You may now begin to eat!" he waved his hand and food appeared on the tables. The children quickly began to munch on their food and converse with one another.

Dumbledore turned to Rosalia and whispered quietly.

"Care to explain why you were late Miss Arcuri?"

She only smirked and her eyes glowed with mischief.

"Oh, just a personal issue."

He sighed and turned back to his food.

"Very well, enjoy your dinner Miss Arcuri."

_**The next day**_

Tasha rushed to class, the short girl speeding through the hallways praying to God that she wouldn't be late for class.

"Oh god, a new teacher and I'm going to be late! What a good impression I'm going to make." She mumbled to herself as she turned jumped up the stairs onto the 2nd floor.

She quickly neared the classroom and stopped right in front of the door. As she was about to open the door and walk in the slightly discolored brown door opened and behind it stood Professor Arcuri.

Tasha immediately began to mumble quiet apologies but the Professor just laughed.

"Oh my dear, you are not late. In fact you're 10 minutes early!" she smiled brightly and Tasha noticed how unnaturally sharp her canines were.

"O – oh okay." The girl said a blush appearing on her neck and her already wide brown eyes becoming wider.

"Come inside dear. I think I might have a job for you." She said her blue eyes shining as she ushered the Hufflepuff first year into the classroom.

Widening her eyes Tasha realized that this classroom was almost bigger than the DADA classroom and that classroom was big!

About 35 or so mahogany brown desks paired in twos filled the classroom, and at the front of the class was a large chestnut brown desk with various knick knack and books lying on it. She could see from the corner of her eye a cabinet in which multiple books laid one named "Mystical Creatures, Their Habits and Habitats" another called "1001 Creatures Good and Bad".

"Oh I completely forgot! What's your name dear?" Rosalia said as she led Tasha towards the cabinet containing the books.

"Tasha Marino, miss" she said quietly her eyes looking at the floor.

"Oh that's a very nice name. Now Tasha would you be so kind to put one of these books on every desk?" she asked handing a pile of books to the short girl.

"Sure, miss" she said before distributing the books.

Soon after the books were distributed the other students had arrived and class had started. On Tasha's was out Rosalia flashed her a smile and thanked her again for passing out the books.

"What a nice girl." The teacher said to herself quietly as she began to jot down some things on a paper.

**There we go. We met 3 OC's and Miss Arcuri. Yay! Next time we will be seeing the Slytherin and Gryffindor class of Harry's year and something is bound to happen then! Until next time!**

**-TheNightGirl**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It is me again with another chapter! YAY! **

Students slowly but surely piled into the classroom one by one, all looking tired from their long day of classes.

Rosalia quickly counted over the number of kids in the classroom and noticed that Harry Potter was in this class. _My Lord, he has Lily's eyes _she thought before looking over all the other children in the classroom.

The bell soon rang signaling the start of class and she turned around to face the small roll away blackboard.

"My name as you all know is Rosalia Arcuri." She said as she began to write on the board. "but since none of you have yet earned the privilege of calling me by my first name you shall refer to me as Professor Arcuri." She finished giving the children a smile; revealing her impossibly sharp canines and pointing towards the board.

As she was about to ask the children to flip to the specified page in their textbook a boy with messy black hair and light brown eyes with green specks waltzed into the classroom looking at her and smirking.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. Had some important things to do." He said grinning and sitting down next to a boy with snow white hair whom she remembered was Jordan Cross.

"Mister?" she said questioningly.

"John. John Robert Willis" he replied leaning back into the chair.

"Well mister Willis, I'd like to know what could have been more important than this class?" she said leaning forwards on her desk slowly tapping her nails on the mahogany wood.

"Anything else is more important Professor. I don't see what the point of this class is." He said clasping his hands and smirking at her.

Her smile dropped and she glared at him. "Alright Mr. Willis let me know how pointless this class is when you're being cornered by a werewolf and don't know what to do. Tell me how useless it is when you're trying to identify a vampire. Let me know how useless this is when you encounter a shape shifter and don't know how to kill it?" she finished by slamming a large old dusty book on his desk.

"Now for being late to class and disrespectful to your superior you will have an extra assignment for homework. Stay after class and I will inform you of the task." She said before he could protest and walked back to her desk.

Blair raised his hand. "Professor? By shape shifter you do mean an Animagus right?

Rosalia shook her head and chuckled a little. "Oh dear, you children really don't know anything about anyone outside of your little worlds do you."

She turned to Blair and shook her head. "No mister Nash, when I say shape shifter I mean a human being who can change his or her form into that of a specific animal due to the gene being passed down by the family or by being bit by someone of shape shifter heritage."

Draco scoffed and began talking loudly. "This teacher obviously has no clue what she is talking about! She's insane!"

Jordan rolled his eyes at the other Slytherin's outburst, his attention then turned back to the Professor whom he had a feeling was not exactly completely human.

Rosalia turned to the blonde haired boy quickly. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you hold your tongue before I rip it off." She said to him gritting her teeth. Jordan wasn't sure if anyone else noticed but he was convinced he saw her eyes flash red for a second.

She straightened herself and walked back to her desk quickly. She then looked at all the children noticing Jordan's questioning glances. _What does this boy know? _She thought to herself.

"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted." She said glaring at Draco and John. "For your assignment tonight I want each of you to write down one thing you know about vampires."

Most of the class groaned while others simply wrote down what their homework was. The class would be ending in 5 minutes so she simply told the students to do their own thing and to stay seated. Some students put their heads down on their desks and didn't move. Rosalia would've thought them to be dead if she couldn't hear their heartbeats.

The bell rang and the students quickly filed out of the classroom, leaving only the Professor and John in the classroom. She motioned for him to follow her and she walked to the back of the class where a large very unnoticeable door stood. She unlocked it and walked in, John came to the conclusion that this was her office.

John payed no attention to the multiple ancient artifacts scattered across the room. He most definitely did not see the medieval sword encrusted with rubies that had "Il Prottetore, signorina Rosalia Arcuri" engraved into the blade mounted above a shield baring an intricate design of a half man half lion.

Rosalia turned to him and motioned for him to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. He sat and she began to speak.

"Now John as your punishment for being late to my class and then having the audacity to be rude to me I will be giving you an extra assignment." She paused and began to look through a stack of dusty old books. As she was craning her neck while looking through the books her shirt went down and John saw the dark ink of a tattoo right under her neck.

As he was about to question the tattoo she turned around holding a large black book in her hand. She then dropped in into his lap and began explaining what he was to do.

"Now I want you to read Chapter 1 and 2, and then write a small paragraph on the history of the species talked about in those two chapters."

He nodded and she dismissed him promptly. As John was walking to the Slytherin common room he decided to see what the titles of Chapter 1&2 were. He flipped towards the index and scanned the page, it read:

_Section 1:_

_Chapter I – Fuerunt felem_

_Chapter II – The Ancients_

He finally reached the common room and muttered the password, curious as to what a Fuerunt felem was and who 'The Ancients' were.

Woohoo! Longest chappie yet YAY! So 3 OC's were introduced this chapter and if your OC hasn't been shown yet do not fret! They will be introduced in the next chapter or the one after that for sure. Also, next chapter we will be finding out what 'Fuerunt felem' means!

Until next time!

-TheNightGirl


End file.
